Amalgam Alkonost
| faction = Corpus | planet = Jupiter | type = Ranged | baselevel = 1 | robotic = 650 | shield = 300 | codex_scans = 3 | abilities = Neuro-Carnivorous Enhancer (captured allies) | unprotectedbodyparts = }} The Amalgam Alkonost is a Corpus Amalgam unit hybridized with Sentient technology. Fully converted into a Sentient, this unit can latch onto their organic allies and inject enhancers directly into their brain, boosting their offense and defense prowess. Tactics Alkonosts can enhance nearly any humanoid Corpus unit, including those that it would never encounter within the Gas City. Enhanced units will fully regain all their health and shields after the injection, and gain drastically improved movement speed and greatly increased damage resistance. They also manifest a blue aura, and if their helmets are shot off their facial skin is melted, which exposes their red fleshy muscles. Alkonosts are also immune to status effects and certain Warframe abilities. Eligible targets are listed below. Anything italicized refers to targets Alkonosts cannot encounter in regular gameplay: *Almost all Crewmen (Normal, Detron, Elite, Nullifier, Prod, Sniper, Tech, Overtaker, Plasmor, Trencher) and their regional variants; *Combas and Scrambuses; *Orb Vallis Targets (Cestra Target, Sniper Target, Supra Target, Trencher Target); *Heist Targets (Armaments Director, Sentient Research Director, Vivisect Director); *Select Index brokers (Jad Teran, Pelna Cade, Ved Xol, Armis Ulta, Dru Pesfor, Rana Del); and *Corrupted Nullifiers, which can spawn during Void Fissures, but not Corrupted Crewmen. Notes *A Mind Controlled Alkonost will not attempt to upgrade anyone, and simply fire at it's enemies. **A captured and upgraded Corpus can also Mind Controlled, giving you a stronger unit however they will often choose to take cover more than engage enemies. *It is possible for Amalgam Alkonosts to spawn as Eximus units, albeit very rarely due to their already rare spawn rate. **These forms include Energy Leech Eximus, Guardian Eximus and Blitz Eximus. *Alkonosts can be seen forming in the pools on the Sentient Ship Tileset. Tips Trivia *''Alkonost'' is the name of a mythological creature of Slavic folklore, a woman-headed bird, similar to the Sirens of Greek mythology. *While almost entirely converted into a sentient form, it still retains some of the original host used for conversion, shown by a single corpus helmet (whether it includes a head or not is unknown) at the very top of the creature, and the left and right hands. Media FragmentPartnership08.png Warframe Forming Alkonost.jpg.jpg|Alkonosts forming in the pools on the Sentient Ship. Patch History *Boosted Drop Chance of Hexenon from Amalgams to ~7.7% *Reduced Rare Resource drop chance from 50% to 7% from Amalgam as seen here. *Removed the Amalgam Alkonosts Armor and gave it a slight Health boost. *Fixed Rivens that are capable of hitting negative Damage via Critical Multiplier resulting in insta-killing enemies that have innate Damage resistance (Amalgam Alkonost). They will now properly take 0 Damage from a negative Critical Multiplier weapon, the same way regular enemies do. *Removed Amalgams spawning on Jupiter > Themisto due to narrative/lore confusion. *Introduced. }} es:Alkonost Amalgama fr:Alkonost Amalgame Category:Update 25 Category:Corpus Category:Enemies